Made In London
by GriM Black-Potter
Summary: Londres... un internado, Edward es un chico complicado y gamberro, un dia Mike se cruza en su camino y Ed lo ayuda... una historia con profes heavys, peleas, amigos... ¿Aprenderá Ed que el amor si es ciego? [SLASHYAOI][LEMMON]
1. Y entonces ¡Apareciste tu!

**Made in London**

**By: GríM Black-Potter**

**.-1-. Y entonces… ¡Apareciste tu!**

Edward era un chico moreno, de largo pelo negro algo ondulado, que normalmente recogía en una coleta. No solía tener muchos amigos y en el instituto era un chico reservado y solitario.

Desde pequeño se había criado en la calle, sabia todos los trucos para robar, atracar y algún que otro delito y por esa razón llevaba ya 3 años de su vida en el correccional.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, no era el típico chulito matón, pero su temperamento y su manera de ser, se hacían respetar y como mínimo nadie le molestaba.

Era Miércoles, uno de cómo cualquiera de tantos, acababa de desayunar cuando en medio del pasillo vislumbro a una de las pandillas más temidas del lugar, los jóvenes llevaban la cabeza rapada y vestían de una manera que a Edward le parecía sencillamente ridícula.

Llevaban pantalones prietos que les venían algo cortos y camisetas que dejaban resaltar sus fornidos músculos bajo las cortas bombers.

Se acercó con curiosidad, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en sus labios al reconocer al cabecilla del grupo. Se asomó y vio lo que se traían entre manos.

Estaban apalizando brutalmente a un chico delgado, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca por allí, su pelo era castaño, como tostado y más largo que el suyo, y para su sorpresa pudo apreciar que también lo llevaba recogido en una cola.

- Eh! Roy! Se puede saber que hacéis?

El aludido levantó su vista, enfocando sus grises ojos contra los del moreno.

- Nah... – Musitó con fastidio – saludando al nuevo

- Pues, me parece una forma muy poco ortodoxa de saludar ¿no crees?

- Pse.

- Déjale – ordenó mientras los gritos de dolor del chico apaleado le taladraban los oídos – déjale maldita sea!

Roy resopló frustrado.

- Está bien Ed, no te sulfures hombre, ¡Chicos parad!

Los miembros de la banda miraron a su líder con expresión de fastidio y seguidamente se apartaron, separándose levemente de su víctima.

- No sois más que una panda de matones, ¡no tenéis necesidad de hacer esto!

Miró hacia el suelo, el chico estaba inconsciente, manchas de sangre adornaban sádicamente las frías y duras baldosas, el cuerpo yacía inerte, todo amoratado y magullado.

Ed se arrodilló junto al castaño y lo incorporó levemente apoyándolo en sus brazos.

- El respeto de los demás no se gana sólo con palabrería Edward, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Lo sé, aun así sigo pensando que te has pasado, se que es cosa tuya Roy, no quiero volver a ver a tus rapaditos cerca de ningún nuevo, y menos si tienen el pelo así – señaló la coleta castaña.

- Tendríamos que habérselo cortado – masculló Marc, la mano derecha de Roy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de los puños de Ed estaba fuertemente aferrado al cuello de su camiseta y el otro impactaba en su cara con fuerza, tumbándolo en el suelo, aunque Marc le sacaba perfectamente una cabeza y sus músculos eran muchísimo más marcados no le costó demasiado.

- Repito, nunca toquéis a ningún nuevo, y a este – dijo con un gesto de la cabeza – ni un pelo, ¿me oyes? Ni uno.

¿Está Claro?

- Como el agua – una macabra sonrisa asomó en sus labios y con un gesto toda su panda le siguió, marchándose de allí.

"Genial" pensó "¿y ahora qué?" "Bueno que remedio le llevaré a mi habitación"

La estancia no era demasiado grande, tenía 2 camas, un escritorio y un armario grande, las paredes blancas y lisas solo estaban decoradas con algunos pósters de Harleys, un póster de un grupo de música y algunos de chicas en cueros.

Estiró al otro sobre la cama libre, las habitaciones eran de dos, pero él no dejaba entrar a nadie, prefería estar solo y la verdad es que aquel muchacho era el primero que entraban sin pedirlo.

Se acercó al armario de donde sacó un pequeño botiquín, y empezó a curar como podía las heridas del otro, y la verdad es que no se le daba nada mal, más bien tubo que aprender a la fuerza, cosas de la vida, después de todo su infancia no había sido lo que se dice "feliz".

Mojó un algodón con alcohol y dio suaves toquecitos en el labio del otro, cuando unos ojos se entreabrieron; azules...,eran de color azul eléctrico, nunca recordaba haber visto unos ojos como esos, se quedó un segundo empanado y volvió rápidamente a su labor:

- Ugh...duele – se quejó este intentando incorporarse sobre sus codos

- Sh, sh, sh, no te levantes – se apresuró a detenerlo Ed –estírate vamos, ¿recuerdas de lo que ha pasado?

- Si,...¿pero tu quien eres?

- No hables ahora, eso no importa, tranquilo no voy ha hacerte daño, estoy intentando curarte, ya habrá tiempo para vernos, abre un poco los labios - El chico obedeció, pero cuando sintió el escozor del impregnado algodón, retrocedió dolido.

- Tranquilo, ya se que te escuece, no te apartes, si no lo curo se infectará – agarró su barbilla con su mano, con cuidado, y siguió su labor, bajo la mueca de dolor del otro, que derramaba alguna que otra lagrimilla lastimera.

- A todo esto, soy Edward, Edward Shine, pero todo dios me llama Ed, así que supongo que puedes seguir el ejemplo. Bueno el labio ya está, y tu nombre es...?

- Mike Turner..., por cierto – añadió aun articulando sus labios con dificultad - gracias por lo de antes...y por ayudarme.

- No hay de que – contestó con desdén.

- Al fin y al cabo no me conoc-

- No hables – interrumpió – deja que se te cierre la herida, hoy haremos pellas de un par de clases, no pasa nada. Bueno a ver curaré ese ojo morado.

Se puso crema calmante en los dedos y la extendió con cuidado por la fina piel del párpado de Mike.

Una hora después todas sus heridas estaban vendadas y previamente curadas, tardarían tiempo en desaparecer pero eso no era problema.

- Esto ya está, calculo que no podrás levantarte en lo que queda de semana.

- Joder – gruñó malhumorado – putos skins, eso me pasa porque soy un mierdas – se removió el pelo suelto, estaba frustrado.

- Eres el nuevo, y además tienes el pelo largo, te pegaron porque para ellos no eres más que un guarro.

- Estás diciendo que me han dado una paliza solo por mis pintas?

- Bueno, por eso y porque intentan que les pilles miedo, y después te amenazan y te obligan a pertenecer a sus grupos.

- Oh, genial! – ironizó – cambiando de tema...¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

- 3 años

- Joder eso es mucho tiempo, ¿porque tanto?

- Bueno...varias cosas, he cometido un montón de robos y movidas varias, pero...me vi involucrado en un asunto chungo y como era menor...

- ¿Quieres contarlo?

- No. No te ofendas tio, pero es que no te conozco y...eso es algo que no he contado a nadie.

- Está bien, a mi me han mandado aquí porque...bueno me metí en un negocio...

- Drogas?

- Si...llevo varios años viviendo en la calle, y de algo tienes que sacar el dinero para comer.

- Uf! Que chungo...

- Pues si, ei! Mira la ventana.

Ed giró la cabeza, un gato negro rascaba el cristal de la ventana.

- Ah! Es mi gato – se levantó y la abrió, el felino saltó al suelo elegante, para aferrarse a la espalda de su dueño (bueno de su camiseta) y trepar hasta su hombro, y después lamerle la cara – tu, para hombre.

- Pero no está prohibido tener animales?

- Claro, pero es que es mi mascota desde antes de entrar aquí, no lo iba a dejar por ahy tirado, además se busca bien la vida, no tengo que ocuparme de él a excepto que llueva o algo así.

- Es guapo, como se llama?

- Dark, original ¿eh? - bromeó

- Si, jaja – se quedó pensativo y luego su sonrisa se volvió melancólica – yo tenía un perro, era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de calle, el único ser vivo que me quería, ahora tiene justo dos años, mira creo que tengo una foto, estos últimos 2 años hemos estado siempre juntos.

- Que le pasó?

- Eh? Nada espero, pero me detuvieron para traerme aquí, y el se quedó en la calle. Me encantaría poder traerle aquí – echo un vistazo a la foto, en la cual aparecía un pastor alemán de aspecto joven con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. – era tan bueno.

- Nunca se sabe, quizás algún día vuelvas a verle.

- Seguro – murmuró ausente – bueno tendría que irme, después de todo tu compañero de habitación se molestará.

- Oh, no te preocupes, esta habitación es solo mía, a decir verdad eres el primero que entras.

- En serio?

- Si, me gusta estar solo. Bueno y ahora descansa, voy a ir a pillar algo de comer, si eso te traigo algo.

- Vale...

- Hasta luego. Dark cuídale vale? – susurró, el animal maulló como respuesta y se subió las rodillas de Mike, tapadas con el edredón.

Ed, fue a sus clases como de costumbre, pero esa tarde se le estaba haciendo sumamente larga, no prestó atención en toda la hora a Matthew, el profe de mates, que era con el que realmente se llevaba bien, era Heavy, solía ir vestido con unos pantalones negros y sus camisetas "guapas" como solía llamarlas el moreno, que eran camisetas de grupos de música bastante antiguos.

Pensaba en Mike, estaba preocupado por el chico, la verdad es que lo habían dejado bastante mal, pero parecia fuerte y seguro ahora estaría dormido, lleno de vendajes, que posiblemente estaban bastante mal hechos, seguia perdido en sus preocupaciones y no prestaba en absoluto atención a la clase.

- Entonces cuanto nos daría "X", si la dividimos por la raíz cuadrada de "Y", ¿Shine?

Agitó rápidamente su cabeza, como si así ahuyentara sus pensamientos, pero porque se comia tanto la olla por tu tio, para empezar lo acababa de conocer y por otro lado el no era Gay! No se mataba a pensar como les iba a la vida a los demás tios, a no se que fueran sus colegas de la pandilla, no era uno de esos maricones que iban dándose morreos en todas las esquinas, no, además las chicas de los pósters de su cuarto...cuantas veces se había corrido mirándolas...muchas, no, lo pensó de nuevo tenia que distraerse con otro cosa, además definitivamente era imposible, ni siquiera cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de ser bisexual.

- EDWARD! – pegó un brincó en la silla, cuando levantó su cabeza, no esperó encontrarse la cara de Matt delante, con su largo pelo totalmente recogido, lo tenia indomable de color castaño oscuro,casi negro, más ondulado que el suyo, y con aspecto desaliñado, le miraba con cara de reproche, la verdad es que siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, era como su hermano mayor:

- Edward, debes estar atento en clase, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que esto es importante para tu futuro? - Ed le miró arrepentido.- bueno como normalmente eres de los que atienden y hacen los deberes, no te impondré ninguna sanción. Quiero hablar con contigo después de clase.

- Si, profesor…

Quedaba poco rato de clase, y lo paso bastante abatido, pero no se atrevía a distraerse, no le gustaba que Matt se enfadara con él…pues era la única persona que realmente lo hacia sentir mal cuando le reñía, los demás profes le traían sin cuidado.

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y aprovechando que un chico entretenía a su profesor se dispuso a salir por la puerta:

- Edward Shine, ven-aquí-AHORA.

Todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sin que se notara volvió a adoptar su cara de suficiencia y volteó encontrándose a un enfadado Matt frente a él, no le sacaba más de una cabeza, pero realmente podía hacer que se estremeciera con esa severa mirada irascible...se sintió mal, después de todo necesitaba hablar con él...

- Mejor vamos a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo de todo, hace tiempo que no me cuentas como vas, Ed.

- No...no puedo...bueno es una historia larga...el caso es que debo irme.

- Negativo. Tu no te marchas de aquí hasta que no me lo expliques todo.

- ¡Pero Matt!

- Pero nada jovencito – se sentó sobre la mesa para profesores con desdén (n/a quiero un profe como este xD) – a ver...¿es por una tia?

- No...

- Te peleaste con la banda de Anthony de nuevo?

- No, además eso no es algo que deba preocuparme. Los tengo mas qu-

- ¡Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no te enganches con los jefes de las pandillas, algún día no saldrás vivo chaval.

- Ja, no me importa, para lo que valgo en este mundo, nadie notara mi perdida.

- Sabes que no es verdad, no todo está tan mal – se acercó de nuevo al muchacho que estaba sentado a unas 3 mesas de él – tienes a Dark, tienes amigos, y me tienes a mi.

- ¡Oh, si! – Ironizó – ¡la familia ideal que todo adolescente querría tener! Vivir en un puto reformatorio, no tener infancia, destrozarte toda la puta vida. ¿Y todo no está tan mal?

- Edward, podrías seguir en la calle, ¡Dios sabe lo que te hubiera pasado! Además imagínate en la que te hubieras metido si los polis no te sacan de aquella.

- No se que prefiero, si la calle y la delincuencia o ¡esta mierda de cárcel! Y ahora ¿me puedo ir ya?

- No, aun no me dijiste que te pasa.

- Joder, nada maldita sea! Esta mañana vi a Roy y su panda de cabeza-melones pegándole a un nuevo, le estaban metiendo una sarta de ostias...vaya paliza pobre chaval, y cuando me acerco...resulta que también es un greñas.

- Pero escucha música guapa?

- Como diablos quieres que lo sepa? Apenas hablamos, además...tampoco es algo que me importe demasiado.

- No sabes lo que dices enano – rió – una vida sin música, no es una vida. La dura vida del Heavy – dijo melodramático

- No si "pesado" si que eres si, en fin...bueno abre ya la puerta de los cojones que me quiero ir, al menos tendré que llevarle algo de comer no crees? Porque no creo que se alimente del aire vamos.

- Pero...si dices que le pegaron...está bien? No tiene nada roto?

- No creo, tiene un costado bastante chungo, y algo lila, pero yo no se verlo, las demás heridas se las curé como pude.

- Pero tio...no puedes hacer eso, ¿porque no lo llevaste a la enfermería?

- Porque no me fío, esos solo se preocupan de cobrar cada mes por no hacer nada, te drogan metiéndote calmantes hasta el culo...y ya.

- Ay madre mía...Laiho santo...bueno pues, si el señor me lo permite me gustaría conocerle.

- Como quieras, pero solo pisaras mi cuarto si consigo algo de jalar.

- Está bien chantajista, anda tira – dijo dándole una colleja.

- Eh!

- Por cierto...¡pobre de ti que vuelvas a pasar de mi en mis clases! Con lo bien que explico!

- Si genial...

- Seguro que estabas pensando "en otra persona".

- Que estás insinuando? Deja la coca colega.

- Oh...vamos eh...que nos conocemos, desde cuando hace que no te lías con una tia?

- ¡Y yo que se! Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar

- Si claro. A los 17, yo también me pasaba el día preocupado por la escasez de agua en los países subdesarrollados. Venga Eddie acuéstate.

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo dándole la espalda – y ahora abre la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo!

- Eh!...tranquilito, menos ansias... – se dispuso a abrir la puerta bajo la impaciente mirada del chico – ahora en serio, ¿no te has planteado la posibilidad de ser Bisexual? – rió de su propio comentario, pues sabia de sobras que Ed se oponía totalmente a las relaciones entre chicos

- Qué! ¿Me estás llamando desviado? ¿Maricon? ¿Nenaza? – gritó indignado

- No, para nada, no es nada de eso...de echo yo soy Bisexual.

El moreno se quedó estático, no se lo había esperado, sabia que su "hermano" hacia tiempo vivía con alguien, pero nunca le había preguntado, ni sabia su edad, sexo o nombre.

- Y...¿vives con tu pareja?

- Si...

- ¿Es hombre?

- Aja, te parezco un nenaza ¿no? Un desviado.

- No! En absoluto! – se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, pues sabia que le habían dolido a Matthew, y eso era algo que no se perdonaría nunca – lo siento, Matt en serio, yo no quería...

- No claro, conmigo no porque me conoces, pero eso es lo que piensas – cruzó sus brazos y resopló, se mostraba dolido, pero sabia que era normal que Ed pensara eso después de todo – solo intentas ocultar lo que hay dentro de ti, pronto te darás cuenta.

- ¿De que?

Sonrió y abrió la puerta, fueron a por algo de comer a las cocinas y luego marcharon hacia la habitación del menor. Ed echo una fugaz mirada a su profesor, intentando averiguar su estado de ánimo, vio como sus ojos se cruzaban, aun algo resentidos, le sabia fatal.

Entro al interior de la estancia para ver, como Mike seguía durmiendo, tapadito entre sus sábanas y sonrió, realmente parecía mentira que un tio como él, se sobara tan campantemente en la habitación de alguien que no conocia de nada apenas, una mano se posó en su hombro...

- Despiértale...puedo mirar que tal está, tengo el graduado de primeros auxilios y eso...además ya te dije que he sido monitor en campamentos de supervivencia a veces...

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde, puso su mano sobre el castaño, agitándolo suavemente:

- Ugh... – los ojos de Mike se abrieron con pesar, pego un bostezo y miró a su borroso alrededor, enfocando sus irises hacia la persona que yacía a su lado – Edward...

- Como te encuentras?

- Bien... – musitó – más me dolerá mañana, uff, dios esto va a acabar conmigo – se esforzó en sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca, cambiada por el dolor.

- Oye...mira te voy a presentar a alguien – el mayor se acercó quedandose junto a Edward en la cama y bajando hasta la altura de la cara de Mike – este es Matthew, es mi mejor amigo, tengo total confianza en él, no te sorprendas porque conmigo tiene complejo de niñera – rió – bueno y a parte de todo eso es el profe de Mates, si, tiene mal gusto el pobre con los estudi- agh! – acababa de recibir un codazo en la espinilla por parte de su querido amigo el cual aprovechó para conseguir el turno de palabra

- Bueno...como este tio es insoportable, vayamos al grano, Ed me contó lo que te a pasado – el castaño clarito miró reprochadoramente al mencionado – no le mires así, era necesario, necesitas curarte, o eso podria empeorar, y si en algo le voy la razon a Eddie es que la enfermeria de este sitio no sirve absolutamente para nada, bueno a parte de para saltarte clase ¬¬ , así que vine a ver como estabas, suelo hacer esto con todos los colegas de Edward así que no te sientas incómodo, Ed...

- Sip?

- Pírate!

- Ya voy joder! – dijo malumorado por las prisas – que os sea leve – se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

_Continuará…_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry la gramatica, forma de escribir y demás, en proximos capis, según mi criterio va mejorando xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado! Este es el primer capitulo de lo que espero a ser un gran Fic mi primer original._

_Deseando que vosotros deseeis seguir leyendo…_

_Me despido!_

_Lametazos de GríM_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_DEJAD UN REVIEW!_


	2. El mundo se enreda y Ed deshace el nudo

.-2-. El mundo se enreda y Ed deshace el nudo...

Los pasillos estaban deserticos, no habia ni dios, pues todo el mundo estaba en clases, cosa rara...pensó, se dirigió al exterior a ver si le daba un poco el aire, no es que pudiera ir muy lejos, pues el patio estaba bayado pero al menos no estaban en medio de la ciudad, sino que eran justo las afueras, tocando a los campos, veía una extensión bastante grande de hierba color amarillo, suave, que se movia al viento, y como era su costumbre se subió a un gran arbol, su preferido, donde siempre se había acostumbrado a separarse de todo lo que le rodeaba por un rato, y a uir de sus atacantes o enemigos dandoles esquinazo o saltandoles encima desde las tupidas ramas, apolló la espalda junto al tronco y se relajó dejando caer una de sus piernas, silbó de forma larga y distendida, casi era un susurro, y pocos segundos después Dark, su gato trapaba agilmente por el arbol, sujetando un pajarillo que había cazado en la boca, se tumbó junto a la pierna de su dueño, empezando a deborar el emplumado manjar, mientras ronroneaba complacido:

- Tú si te lo montas bien – suspiró, cerró los ojos, cuando sin quererlo se quedó profundamente dormido.

- Bueno, esto ya está, puedo levantarte un poco la camiseta? – Mike asintió, entonces el otro retiró un poco la tela, descubriendo el amoratado adomen del chico, quien reprimió un gesto de dolor cuando notó que las adultas manos presionaban sus heridas – ahora te apretaré un poco aqui vale – posició sus dedos encima de las costillas del lado izquierdo del chico – puede que te duela un poco – apretó notando al instante como el cuerpo temblada bajo sus dedos, y un grito de dolor salido de la boca del chico. – mierda, tienes un par de costillas rotas, y me temo que para eso vamos a tener que llevarte a algun sitio, ni siquiera aqui pueden hacer nada.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes,ya se que es tu primer día aqui, y que no conoces más que a Ed y a los matones de Roy y su panda, pero...eres un tio cojonudo, y puedes salir de esta y de las que haga falta, asi que como soy profe y te puedo acompañar vamos, mejor aviso a Edward, antes de que no nos vea y se pregunte por nuestra existencia, es muy cabezota ya lo conocerás. – se asomó a la ventana y frunciendo los labios, hizo sonar el mismo silvido casi insonoro que antes habia echo Ed, pronto vió al gato corriendo hacia él, era un silbido francamente dificil de aprender pero muy útil – Dark, trae a Eddie, tengo que hablar con el – el gato lo miró largo rato con sus grandes ojos ambar y corrió el camino de vuelta, dejando una pequeña nuvecilla de polvo tras de sí se subió de nuevo al albol, despertó al moreno y lo condujo hasta Matt.

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntó el recien llegado jadeando

- Me llevo a Mike a que le hagan unas radiografías

- ¿No puedo ir con vosotros?

- Me temo que no, no puedes salir de aquí a no ser que estés con algo roto, o alguna cosa peor, ¡y no vale autolesionarse!

- Puff...está bien, ¿tardareis mucho?

- No, bueno lo antes que nos dejen volver, tendrás que quedarte, tranqui lo cuidaré como a cualquiera de los de tu panda, Eddie...

- ¡No me llames así!

- Por cierto, hablé antes con Ryo, creo que vuelve a tener problemas con el grupo de tu "gran amigo" Anthony, y Lina y Julian se han vuelto a pelear, Lina está con un humor de perros y ha amenazado a Jul de echarlo del cuarto y por su parte anda histérico.

- ¿No está prohibido que chicos y chicas compartan habitación? – preguntó Mike

- Eso representa, pero ningún profe se atreve a decirle nada a los skins, ni a estos - dijo señalando al moreno – así que hacen lo que les viene en gana.

- Guai...

- Bueno entonces iré a hablar con ellos, si ves a Julian dile que puede quedarse en mi cuarto hasta que hable con él..., Mike cuídate colega ¿ok? Luego nos vemos – le levantó el pulgar y salió por la puerta cuando el otro le devolvió el gesto.

- Bueno, nos vamos chaval.

Caminaba por el pasillo, subió a la segunda planta y siguió andado todo el pasillo recto pues la habitación de su joven amigo gótico estaba al final, sonrió, ahora debía estar dándose el lote para no romper la costumbre.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, golpeó la oscura madera con sus nudillos, y Ryo salió a abrirle, se asomó junto al marco, era un chico moreno, con el pelo corto y engominado hacia arriba, formándole unos pinchitos, llevaba un piercing en su labio inferior al lado derecho, era un pequeño arito que acababa también en dos pinchos negros, sus ojos se veían color azul cielo, un color blanquecino, casi albino, iba vestido con ropa muy ajustada, toda negra y de su cuello colgaba un colgante plateado, en forma de cruz invertida:

- Vaya, buenas Edwy, te estaba esperando tio.

- Pues aquí estoy, me dijo Matthew que...

- Mejor pasa – dijo abriéndole la puerta – este no es buen sitio.

Si una cosa escapaba del entendimiento de Edward Shine, era como podía se posible que alguien tuviera tal habitación en un correccional, estaba totalmente decorada, perfectamente adaptada a Ryo, bueno de echo...era la habitación de Ryo, Sarah y Rose, pues las chicas se pasaban el día allí por mucho que estuviese prohibido que adolescentes de los mismos sexos compartieran cuarto.

La estancia estaba poco iluminada, por las ventanas entraba la luz solar, bueno, tapada en gran parte por las cortinas de color rojo, diseñadas por las chicas, las sabanas de la cama (que por cierto eran las dos camas individuales juntas) eran complejamente negras, y el suelo que la rodeaba estaba cubierto por grandes alfombras peludas de color gris fúnebre, junto a todo esto 2 butacas de cuero marrón oscuro:

- Buenas Edward! – saludaron ambas chicas, Sarah, tenía 14 años, era morena, tenía el pelo liso y fino, que le llegaba hasta su bien formado trasero, sus ojos eran verde claro y junto a ella jacía Rose, mirándole con sus ojos, negros, su pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado que le cubría media espalda y sus 16 años casi 17, las dos estaban arrodilladas sobre la alfombra.

- Buenas chicas – les sonrió – ¿ocupando el cuarto para no variar?

- Es que Ryo-chan no sabe vivir sin nosotras – bromeó forzando una sonrisa, que preocupó a Edward.

- Eh! Si se…¿vale? – hizo un exagerado puchero y Rose sonrió levemente- pero…puestos a elegir…¡¿porque vivir solo?!, bueno a lo que íbamos Siéntate por ahí…- le señaló una de las dos butacas y él se sentó en la otra, al instante ambas chicas se sentaron sobre sus rodillas.

- Si es que no me las quito de encima, son mas monas 0 - besó la mejilla de cada una de sus niñas y prosiguió – a lo que iba. Me he enganchado hoy con Anthony, que hijo de puta.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- Bueno, verás, volvía de clase, cuando vi que esos degenerados, tenían acorralada a mi Sarah, haciéndole yo no se que atrocidades – la chica se agarró al cuello del joven gótico y tembló levemente – cuando yo llegué le había roto el corsé y le levantaban la falda, me entró una rábia impresionante y les metí la del pulpo, no los he matado de puro milagro, porque llegó Rose y me hizo parar de patearles, sino…

- ¡Son una basura! – gritó Ed – ¡este se entera! ¡Hace ya que me la tiene jurada!

Ryo, abrazaba más a la chica, mientras besaba tiernamente su pelo, no consentía que nadie tocara a ninguna de sus niñas, y menos a Sarah, su pequeña, su protegida y amada Sarah, intocable y frágil.

- Tranquila amor, ya pasó todo, ya verás que se van a llevar lo que merecen.

- Pero Ryo, mi vida… no te das cuenta… que pasa si vienen los encargados… - comentó con voz sabie y preocupada Rose

- No pasa nada, total ¿que pueden hacerme?

- Si te pillan te pondrán en un sitio aislado, y no irás a clase ni nada durante el tiempo que dure la sanción – te lo digo por experiencia explico Ed.

- ¡No! – gritó ahora Sarah, escondiendo su carita en el hombro de su amante – no puedes dejar que se te lleven, no puedes dejarnos solas…por favor Ryo…no dejes que te pillen, no te arriesgues, esto es agua pasada.

- No podría vivir…si dejo a quien a intentado tocaros…impune…¡debe ser castigado! Como dice Saito de Rurouni Kenshin, delito- castigo expeditivo. Además, que no me van a meter en el talego tampoco.

- Yo no se que es peor...

- Además, me queda poco aquí, en 6 meses soy libre, a los 18 me sueltan...

- A mi también... – dijo Ed, y empezó a petar sus nudillos – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de poner a ese en su sitio, ya me está tocando la moral.

- Oye Ed, no te vayas a meter en un marrón por mi culpa.

- Que va...ya hablé con el, teníamos un trato, el no tocaba a mi panda y nosotros dejábamos en paz a los suyos...pero veo que no ha cumplido con su parte del trato, así que tendré que saldar cuentas.

- Cuando vayas a partirles la cara avísame, esto me afecta directamente, tengo ganas de partirle la cara al verdadero culpable.

- Echo Ryo-Sama – sonrió – aclarado el tema, me piro, nos vemos chicas – dio un par de besos a cada una y acercándose al oído de Sarah añadió – ya verás como esto se soluciona, no dejaré que le pase nada a Ryo – la chica le sonrió, y recuperó un poco la compostura, aún sin soltarse de su protector, allí estaba segura, esos brazos le hacia olvidar levemente los desagradables sucesos pasados.

Ed se marchó de vuelta a su habitación "ahora solo me falta ayudar a Julian...si parezco una asistente social..."

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente sobre la cama, sentado, estaba su amigo "esto de entrar en mi habitación se esta convirtiendo en costumbre", tenía los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda, y su mirada estaba enfocada únicamente al suelo. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él:

- Eh...July ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, Lina me ha echado de la habitación...bueno...es que...verás...había quedado con Chris, no me preguntes como consiguió engatusarme para que le explicara el tema nuevo de mates, no se que rollo se llevaba que no se enteró en clase – explicó con voz entrecortada - yo veía que me miraba raro, pero nunca sospeché, ¿una pija enamorada de mi la persona más anti-marcas del mundo? Y cuando llevaba 10 minutos a su lado, se me abalanzó y me pegó un morreo de aupa; me cabreé, muchísimo, y me levanté del escritorio, y cuando ella hizo también lo hizo, se me tiró encima de nuevo, la aparté de un empujón sin contemplaciones, con tan mala suerte para mí que cayó encima de la cama y justo en ese instante, cuando me giré ví a Lina, estaba en la puerta, acababa de entrar y lo malinterpretó todo.

- Joder, pero que llebas 4 años saliendo con ella...debería conocerte, yo se que nunca le harías eso.

- ¡Claro que no joder! Yo...por mi Lina...lo que sea..., es que como no me perdone ¡me muero! ¡La quiero más que a mi vida! ¿Qué hago Ed? No quiere ni verme...

Picaron a la puerta, el moreno se levantó a abrir, era una chica rubía y alta, bastante delgada y esbelta, novia de Bikky y amiga de pandilla de Ed (y del resto de los chicos):

- ¿Está aquí Jul? – preguntó dando dos besos a Edward.

- Sips – instantáneamente fue arrastrado por su amiga que entró como un huracán a la habitación.

- Tio, ya hable con Christine, que tia más subnormal, pero de que va esta pava...me pone de los nervios, no se que hace aquí ¿Porqué la habrán traído aquí? ¿Por robar un pintauñas?

- A saber.

- Eh...July, voy a ir ha hablar con Lina, ¿vale? Tu no te ralles – posó sus labios en la mejilla del de pelo anaranjado – ya sabes como es, un poco terca, después de todo es una Punk ¿no? ¿Qué esperabas?

- Tienes razón...- sonrió – pero como no vuelva con ella pronto me voy a volver loco...

Julian y Lina eran los dos Punkys de la pandilla, entraron juntos y salían desde hacía ya 4 años, eran inseparables, aunque no empalagosos, solían ir siempre juntos a todas partes, pero no estaban el uno encima del otro.

Así que Carol, así se llamaba la rúbia, marchó hacia la habitación de Lina.

- Venga Julian, vamos a hablar con tu chica – indicó el dueño de la habitación levantándose – no podemos dejar que Carol lo deslíe todo ella sola, es tu chica, tu debes luchar por ella.

- Tienes razón – se sonó un poco la nariz – vamos – forzó una sonrisa y se levantó abandonando la estancia junto a Edward.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, al parecer los ocupantes llevaban una conversación bastante acalorada, abrieron la puerta sin llamar, pero aun así nada más entrar Lina giró la mirada hasta ellos.

- Ya ha llegado "el hombre fiel" -ironizó

- Lina, te juro que yo no-

- Si claro, mira Jul, no tienes porque mentirme si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, dímelo pero no me hagas esto, no…¡TE ODIO! – Julian la estrechó en un desesperado abrazo, negándose a perderla - ¡SUÉLTAME! No me toques, ¡Lárgate de aquí! Ya no somos nada, te dejo Julian.

- ¡No! Por favor Lina…, piénsalo, ¿Porqué no me crees? ¿Cuantas veces te he engañado en estos 4 años?

- Ahora ya dudo…

- Yo no soy tan cabrón, nunca te haría eso, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, y lo sabes, si tanto me odias…¡Pégame!, vamos, ¡Hazlo Lina maldita sea! Hasta que no me pegues no creeré realmente que me detestas.

"¡PLAS!" – fue lo único que sonó en la habitación, todos estaban callados y el silencio fué roto únicamente por los sollozos del Joven Punk, quien entró en el baño y se encerró.

Lina se quedó petrificada, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

- Como…¿Cómo has podido? Joder, Lina – se enfadó Edward – sabes como es Jul, sabes que nunca te engañaría, que antes se pone un cinturón de castidad, sabes que te ama por encima de todas las cosas…

- ¡Lina! Vamos piensalo, tu amas a Julian, le amas y lo sabes, estás perdidamente enamorada de Julian Lewerd y te estás arrepintiendo de haberle pegado…¿cierto?

La punk asintió

- Dios mio…¿Qué he hecho? Julian…

- Entra ahí y… rescátalo – aconsejó el moreno.

Esta no se hizo derrogar, inmediatamente la puerta del Lavabo se abrió, se encontró a su novio, sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared, llorando silenciosamente, gemía bajito y a Lina se le rompió el corazón, lágrimas caian tambien por sus mejillas. Corriendo se abrazó a él, y este enterró la cara en su cuello, gimoteando:

- Julie, mi pequeño, lo siento, lo siento mucho

- Yo no fui… Lina mi vida te lo juro – sollozó – fue Christine, ella…

- Shhh…ya lo se, lo se cariño, shh…, ya está no llores – lo meció entre sus brazos.

- Edward, creo que ya no hacemos nada aqui – le dijo Carol al ver que la pareja se apañaba bien sola

- Si…sobramos un poco… - salieron y dejaron a la pareja terminar su discusión. Anduvieron un buen trozo juntos pero Carol se paró:

- Lo siento Ed, no puedo quedarme contigo, debo irme he quedado con Bikky y si me retraso, nos matará a los dos.

- Tienes razón…además no quiero cargar con más muertes en mi consciencia – dijo en tono lúgubre agachando la cabeza

Carol lo miró enternecida:

- Va Ed, no te deprimas ahora tio, eso no va contigo, ¿tu eres el lider fuerte e inquebrantable de la panda no? – sonrió- Que vaya bien – y dicho esto se despidió y marchó.

- Puede que si sea el lider… - murmuró y en un tono aun más bajo añadió- pero no soy inquebrantable…

Se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba vacío, Matt y Mike, no iban a volver hasta la noche… siempre pasaba igual, todos estaban con sus parejas y el se quedaba solo, pero no sabia porque, hoy la soledad le angustiaba más que nunca, y su vista no se despegaba de la desecha cama de su ahora compañero de habitación.

En el cuarto de baño, el ambiente estaba "algo" caldeado, Julian se dejaba mecer por Lina, pero pronto, cuando se calmó su corazón, un instinto primario que tienen todos los adolescentes y es más fuerte que la pena, la tristeza y todos los demas sentiminetos juntos afloró en él. _SEXO_ era la única palabra que ahora zumbaba por los oidos de ambos, Jul, levantó la cabeza, alejando lentamente su rostro del pecho de su chica, y lentamente, más lentamente de lo que deseaba, sus labios se encontraron con los de la pelirroja y se fundieron en un descomunal y fugaz beso, sus lenguas se peleaban furiosas, la de Jul resentida llevaba la delantera y la de Lina se dejaba domar, sumisa, arrepentida.

Pronto la ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por el suelo, y las manos, rápidas, e insaciables recorrian cada milímetro de piel que se les ponia en frente.

Gruñian. Aullaban. Gemian.

Y todo en el mismo lavabo, pronto, todo se nubló y los cuerpos se frotaron entre ellos, se caldeaban y todo olia al futuro orgasmo, embriagandolos, emborrachando sus sentidos y desembocando finalmente en más SEXO. Pronto, pronto quedarian tendidos y sudorosos, pronto los recorrerian los temblores del orgasmo a ambos.

Si es muy corto lo se... pero bueno si os gusta pedir más leche xD

No tengo nada más que aportar.

DEJAD REVIEW!!! TT

Lametazos de GríM


End file.
